Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland
De Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (GKN), vaak eenvoudigweg aangeduid als de Gereformeerde Kerk, in de volksmond ook wel "gewoon gereformeerd" genoemd en onder vrijgemaakten aangeduid als "synodalen" of "Gereformeerd synodaal", was tot 1 mei 2004 een Nederlands gereformeerd kerkgenootschap. Het ontstond in 1892 toen twee groepen zich verenigden die zich van de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk hadden afgescheiden: * het grootste deel van de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk in Nederland, die ontstaan was uit de Afscheiding van 1834 (een zeer klein deel bleef voortbestaan en heet sinds 1947 de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken). * de groep die ontstond uit de Doleantie in 1886, onder leiding van Abraham Kuyper. De Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland telden na de Vereniging van 1892 700 plaatselijke gemeenten (394 uit de Afscheiding, 306 uit de Doleantie) en 370.000 leden (189.000 uit de Afscheiding, 181.000 uit de Doleantie). Dit ledenaantal zou rond 1975 uitgroeien tot bijna 900.000 leden (volgens de kerkelijke statistiek) en ruim 940.000 leden (volgens de volkstelling) en daalde daarna tot cica 675.000 per begin 2004 toen de Gereformeerde kerken opgingen in de PKN. Abraham Kuyper werd verreweg de belangrijkste leider van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland en gaf de aanzet tot het ontstaan van de Gereformeerde zuil. Hierbinnen werden organisaties opgericht die een nauwe band onderhielden met de Gereformeerde Kerk, bijvoorbeeld de Vrije Universiteit in Amsterdam, de NCRV, het dagblad De Standaard (later Trouw) en de Anti-Revolutionaire Partij, die nu onderdeel is van het CDA. Afscheiding en fusie Sinds de oprichting in 1892 kende het kerkgenootschap twee maal een afscheiding. De eerste was in 1926. Door een conflict over de letterlijke interpretatie van de Bijbel splitste een vleugel zich af van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland, en vormde de Gereformeerde Kerken in Hersteld Verband. Omdat de Bijbel in Genesis stelt dat de slang in het paradijs tot Eva sprak, kwam de orthodoxe meerderheid tot de slotsom dat God aan dit dier het spraakvermogen moest hebben gegeven. De leden van de vleugel die zich afsplitsten, zagen het wat allegorischer. Op de Synode van Assen in 1926 ging het uiteindelijk om de vraag of de Schrift een betrouwbaar en feitelijk verslag geeft in Genesis 3. De Synode van 1926 sprak uit dat er inderdaad sprake was van een "zintuiglijk waarneembare" slang. Het ging in Genesis 3 dus niet om verhalen, fabels, mythe of fictie, maar om feitelijk waarneembare werkelijkheden, zoals een slang, bomen, mensen, enzovoort. In 1971/1972 heeft de Synode van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland de besluiten van de Synode van 1926 herroepen. De tweede afsplitsing vond plaats in 1944, toen tijdens de zogenaamde Vrijmaking de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt zich afscheidden van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland. In 1909 richtten de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland een verzoek aan de Gereformeerde Gemeenten (GG) om te komen tot kerkelijke vereniging. Door verschillen in theologische opvattingen wees de GG dit verzoek af. Tot de jaren '70 werkten de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland, de Gereformeerde Gemeenten (en de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken) echter wel op bescheiden schaal samen in niet-kerkelijke organisaties als het Gereformeerd Sociologisch Instituut en (tot 2001) het Contactorgaan Gereformeerde Gezindte. In 1962 startte het langdurige Samen op Weg-proces. Dit werd 1 mei 2004 afgesloten, toen de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland fuseerden met de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk en de Evangelisch-Lutherse Kerk tot de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland (PKN). Op dat moment hadden de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland circa 675.000 leden, waarvan 400.000 belijdende leden. Er waren in totaal 857 plaatselijke kerken, met in totaal zo'n 1000 kerkgebouwen. Een zevental gemeenten kon zich niet in de fusie vinden. Zij richtten op 8 mei 2004 de voortgezette Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland op. Eén gemeente zocht aansluiting bij de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken. Ook de veertien gemeenten en 7000 leden van de Evangelisch-Altreformierte Kirche in Niedersachsen behoorden tot de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland. Zij zijn nu geassocieerd lid van de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland en vaardigen twee leden af naar de Generale Synode van de PKN. De in 1894 vanuit Nederland opgerichte Gereformeerde Kerken in België, die zich in 1979 hebben aangesloten bij de Verenigde Protestantse Kerk in België, maakten als aparte classis deel uit van de particuliere synode van Noord-Brabant en Limburg van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland. Naamgeving Hoewel de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland vaak kortweg als 'Gereformeerde Kerk' werden aangeduid, kenden de plaatselijke gemeenten een grote mate van zelfstandigheid. De lokale gereformeerde kerkgemeente was rechtsordelijk gezien een opzichzelfstaande gereformeerde kerk, die zich had verbonden binnen het overkoepelend kerkverband der Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland. Theologische ontwikkeling Tot aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog werden de kerken gekenmerkt door het klassiek gereformeerde belijden in neo-calvinistische zin. De Gereformeerde Kerken beschouwden zich lange tijd als de meest Ware Kerk van Christus en hadden een gesloten, rationalistisch en streng karakter. Vooral het werk van Abraham Kuyper en Herman Bavinck zette een stempel op het kerkelijke leven en denken. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog is - mede door de invloed van Karl Barth - de heersende positie van het klassiek gereformeerde belijden losgelaten. Met name vanaf 1962 veranderde de kerk sterk van karakter en werd zij een open plurale kerk met veel ruimte en vrijheid. In 1980 hebben de Gereformeerde Kerken het absolute gezag van de Bijbel over leer en leven nog meer losgelaten door de aanvaarding van het geruchtmakende rapport "God met ons". De Gereformeerde Kerken zijn anno 2004 pluriform geworden. Deze ontwikkeling is vooral terug te vinden in het theologisch werk van Prof. Dr. Gerrit Cornelis Berkouwer (1903-1996) en Prof. Dr. Harry M. Kuitert (geboren 1924). Golden de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland decennialang als een bolwerk van rechtzinnigheid; door bovengenoemde theologische ontwikkelingen staan zij binnen de gereformeerde gezindte vandaag de dag te boek als minst orthodoxe kerkverband onder de gereformeerde kerkgenootschappen. Bekende leden en theologen Ongeveer zeven op tien gereformeerden (waaronder leden van kerkgemeenschappen die de naam 'gereformeerd' dragen worden bedoeld) is lid van de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (thans Gereformeerde Kerken binnen de PKN). Daarmee was dit kerkverband met afstand het grootste gereformeerde kerkgenootschap. Het hoogste aantal lidmaten kenden de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland in 1975; zij telden toen ruim 900.000 leden. Predikanten voor de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland werden opgeleid aan twee 'eigen' universiteiten: de Vrije Universiteit te Amsterdam en de Theologische Universiteit te Kampen. Zie ook * Gereformeerde Jeugd ** de Bond van Jongelingsvereenigingen op Gereformeerden Grondslag (1888-1957) ** de Bond van Meisjesvereenigingen op Gereformeerden Grondslag (1918-1957) ** de Bond voor Gereformeerd Jeugdwerk (1957-1969) ** het Landelijk Centrum voor Gereformeerd Jeugdwerk (1969-2004) * Zending op Soemba Externe links * Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (1892 tot 1944), www.kerkrecht.nl * Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (1905 tot 1944), www.kerkrecht.nl * Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (SoW 1944-2004), www.kerkrecht.nl * PKN Categorie:Gereformeerde Kerk en:Reformed Churches in the Netherlands nds:Ooltreformeerte Karken in de Nedderlannen sv:Nederländska reformerta kyrkan